


Luminous

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Norway (Country), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watch the Aurora Borealis together.





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/gifts).



> Thank you to TheLightFury who gave me her ideal holiday locations which I then pinched and used for drabbles. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> My drabble submission for the June 2019 Drabble Challenge. 299 words based on the theme of discovery.

The warmth of Harry’s warming spell washes over Draco’s skin in the eventide chill. His lover’s magic is familiar, and Draco feels himself slowly unbend after the difficulties of his day unpicking the most gnarled, and tortuous curses. 

The _Svalband Forbannelse_ is quite the most accursed site in Norway, and Draco knows there will be many more days of arduous work in front of him. The Norwegian Ministry need specialised support and there is no finer curse-breaker than he. 

“Thank you love,” Draco murmurs, his eyes never leaving the sky. “I’ve never seen anything like this, Harry. It’s beautiful.” The marvel of the northern lights have caught Draco off guard. 

The midnight black of the sky is illuminated with bands of colour. Emerald greens, azure blues and violet undulate across the horizon, whirling and rolling, striking and spectacular. 

“I never cared for astronomy at school,” Draco continues, knotting thin fingers through those of his beloved. “Thought it was trite… A waste of my time. But this is exquisite. If I’d enchanted the sky it couldn’t be more wondrous.”

Harry smiles. “As I recall, there was plenty you didn’t care for at school,” He moves close to Draco’s side, warding off the Nordic chill. “But we all change. Discover who we are, and grow up.”

“Just as long as we’re growing and changing together,” Draco replies, leaning in and pressing a small kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Nothing is worth discovering without you beside me.” 

In the glowing light, Draco feels like Harry and he could be the last people left on the Earth. 

The Aurora Borealis illume Harry’s kind features and Draco feels the twist of love in his chest. Harry is as bright and luminous as the lights rolling above them both, and their relationship every bit as cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
